typingfandomcom-20200215-history
A Grand Finale of a Parody present - Countdown to Destruction (2019) - made by morphinlegacy for a grand finale of parody
Countdown to Destruction is a final end of a parody. Angel Grove Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong, Chunky Kong, Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Rusty Rivets, Blaze, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Palutena, Robin Female, Corrin Female, Bayonetta, Inkling Girl, Butterbean, Cricket, Poppy, Dazzle, Abby Hatcher, Sunny Day, Rox, Blair, Nella the Princess Knight, Terry Bogard, Molly, Zooli, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mega Man, Ike, Blythe Baxter, Star Butterfly, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Leo, Annie, Quincy, June and Cosmo the Seedrian are with Donkey Kong in their final mission to fight against King K. Rool and his Villains in Angel Grove Downtown. Villains Klump, Krusha, Kremling Crops, Father, Delightful Children from Down the Lane, The Dazzlings, Betrayus, Sigma, Dark Oak, Galeem, Master Hand, Tabuu, Ancient Minister, Dharkon, Crazy Hand, Pale Bay Leaf, Black Narcissus, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow are with King K. Rool their invasion upon at Angel Grove Downtown. Vica Galaxy Zeltrax, Octroo, Kelger, Swabbies, Electrotramp, Blue Globber (Aquitan Ranger-head), Game Face, Pestilox, Skeltox, Glytcher, Jellyfish, Pumpkin Rapper, Punch-A-Bunch, Halfbake, Negatron, Tangleweb, Yuffo, Wish Star, Shearfear, Klawlox, Lion Tamer Org, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Octophantom, Oysterizer, Vampirus, Miss Chief, Mohawked Mutant, Puzzler, Stenchy, Sting King, Fearog, Fright Wing, the Craterite Conglomerate, Hookbeard, Rofer, Icy Angel, Redeye, Contempra, Wild Weeder, Two-Headed Parrot, Cyclopter, Fishface, Smokescreen, Deceptron, Horror Bull 2, Snizzard, Samurhive, Ripperrat, Speedwing, Stag Beetle, Altor, Termitus, Horn, Chameliacon, Drill Bot, Sat Bot, Chin Dragon, Armadevil, Spell Digger, Madimot, Typeface, Donkeyvac, Soccadillo, Pineoctopus, Motorcycle Org, Rhinix, Nojoke, Fragra, Snow Fright, Mutantrus, Ravenator, Hacktrack, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Vexicon, Jester, Toady, Hardtochoke, Hat Monster, Vilevine, Rhinosnorus, Fox Rinshi, Spyclops, Slogre, Ackshun, Phonepanzee, Destructipede, Nightmare Moon (from Friendship is Magic saga), a repainted Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in your Tank"), a repainted Fighting Flea (from "Fire in your Tank"), the Zhane-injuring monster (from "Survival of the Silver"), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Megaranger pig chef monster, an unnamed B-Figter Kabuto anemone monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto kappa monster, The Senior Citizen Squad Teenager Form (from Operation: T.A.P.I.O.C.A.), Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook and Cruella de Vil from Mickey's House of Villains, Giga Bowser from Super Smash Bros. Melee, President Jimmy and Anna Worthington, Nega-Chin, Shadow Mario from "Super Mario Sunshine", The Pig King Statue from "Mother 3", Professor Bob, Majo Tourbillon's Evil Form (unused from "Motto! Ojamajo Doremi"), Mala Mala Jong and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, LottaMuggs, Porkasaurus, Cataclazmic, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, Changeling and Crimson Creep are with Elsa and Sledge in their invasion in the Vica Galaxy. Eltar X-Borgs, Eye Guy, Goo Fish, Altor, Two-Headed Parrot, Slippery Shark, Stag Beetle, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Owl Monster, Mace Face, Shrinkasect, Destructipede, Oysterizer, Iceage, Turbine Org, Engine Bot, Headridge, Hunter, Univolt, Praxis, Tangleweb, Termitus, Fearog, Coralizer, Smogger, Fatcatfish, Meteor, Sting Rage, Smellephant, Scaraba, Bald Loser, Crumummy, Cannonbrawl, Crocotox Red, Waspicable, Giganis, Devastation, Cybax, Cat O' Clock, Lion-Creature, Clawhammer, Pharaoh, Lizwizard, Lunatick, Anglerfish Rinshi, Clawbser, Blue Face, Ninja, Scorpionic, Flute Org, Shoespike, Phonepanzee, Slammer, Tooya, Madtropolis, Face Stealer, Terror Tooth, Morty Board, Abrakadanger, Versix, Marvo the Meanie, Spikey, King Sombra (from The Crystal Empire saga), a black repainted and furry Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank"), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, Mr. Washer, Galleom, Warhok, Warmonga, Cheese Shogun Roquefort, Duon, Bronze Kneecap, Coffee Head Guy (from "Operation: F.L.U.S.H.") and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous are with the Armada and Lord Draven in their invasion upon the Sentinel Knight's home planet. Gratha (Quarry Version) Choobo, Moogers, Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Forcefear, Beauticruel, Jabberon, Hydrax, Magnetox, Rocketron, Conwing, Taxi Cab Monster, Bopp-A-Roo, Dreadwolf, Arachnor, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Vacsacker, Katastrophe, Hacktrack, Stonedozer, Maniac Mechanic, Silo, Bird Bane, Beezara, Samurhive, Scrapper, Puzzler, Chameliacon, Quadra Org, Admiral Abominator, Tough Tusks, Spinferno, Slogre, Badussa, Gorgax, Lightning Bot, Saw Bot, Eyescar, Skarf, Professor Strickler, Voltipede, Wish Star, Cavity, Doomwave, Game Goblin, Guitardo, Translucitor, Catatonia, Beevil, Psycho Yellow's Monster Form, Mane-Iac (from Power Ponies), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Kakuranger burly robot monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto kappa monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto pineapple monster, The Broodals from "Super Mario Odyssey", Majoruka (unused from ''Ojamajo Doremi"), Margie and the Girl Squad, Octoling Girl and Octoling Boy from "Splatoon" Lord Dominator from "Wander Over Yonder", Soccer Mom and "Beetleborgs" monsters Furocious, Crimson Creep, and LottaMuggs, are with Morgana in her fight against Omega Ranger and Nova Ranger on Gratha. Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Characters (The Blogspot) Category:Series Finale Category:Grand Finale